


Holiday Promise

by UmbraHog



Category: Bayonetta (Video Games)
Genre: Christmas, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:27:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21945085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UmbraHog/pseuds/UmbraHog
Summary: Cereza and Jeanne help cheer up their daughter, who thought that Santa wouldn’t come with some holiday cheer while making a promise.
Relationships: Bayonetta/Jeanne (Bayonetta)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	Holiday Promise

At the beginning of the 24th, Cereza and Jeanne noticed that their daughter wasn’t feeling very happy. At first, she didn’t want to talk about it, but then she decided to let them know what was upsetting her. “Mummies, I-I don’t think I’ve been good this year. I did so many bad things that made you unhappy, and I don’t think that Santa’s gonna visit our house this year…” Violetta said before she started to tear up. “Don’t say that, Vio. While the bad things you did happened, they’re greatly outweighed by the all nice things you did this year. After all, you learned how to ride a bicycle, you helped mum and I find Cheshire when he disappeared and you taught yourself how to do ballet.” Jeanne said as she came over and hugged Violetta, which Cereza then joined and said; “You’ve been a very good girl this year, and I’m 100% sure that Santa will visit us, no matter what, and that’s a promise.”

“Th-Thanks…” Violetta said as she stopped tearing up before Cereza and Jeanne let go of her. “Now then, let’s make some cookies. We don’t want Santa to be hungry, do we?” Cereza said as she and Jeanne walked into the kitchen, with Violetta following along. Making the cookies proved to help cheer Violetta up as she had the opportunity to help decide the shapes and decorate the cookies, and she even patiently waited in front of the oven the whole time they were baking, which definitely surprised Cereza and Jeanne. While the two women were wrapping up presents, Violetta actually took responsibility to frost the remaining cookies that hadn’t been frosted all by herself, which she proudly and excitedly told her parents.

The dinner before Christmas was a very relaxing moment for the three as a baked ham was the main attraction along with some potatoes and some other vegetables. Unlike previous years where Violetta only ate what she wanted to eat, she ate everything that was on her plate to show her parents that she wanted to try new things. When things were beginning to wrap down, Cereza had a personal talk with Violetta about holding on to what’s important and what she loved, similar to what the eldest Umbran did with her past self.

After another hour passed, Violetta was sent off to bed, feeling much better than she did at the beginning of the morning. Not soon after, Cereza and Jeanne began to line up their tree with gifts for themselves and their daughter. “Cereza, I remember when you still weren’t very good with kids while you were recovering your memories all those years ago. Now, we’re raising a beautiful daughter to carry on the Umbran legacy, and I can’t think of a better life than this.” Jeanne said after they had finished setting up their gifts. “That almost reminds me… Old Saint Nick should be coming at any moment now.” Jeanne added, which immediately lead to Cereza pulling out her phone and send a text saying; “Now’s your cue, Rodin. Make sure to slay it like you do every year. ;)”

Almost instantaneously, Cereza got a text back that said; “I’d never let your little girl down, Bayonetta. Now go get some rest while I do my work, and Merry Christmas. -R” and not soon after, a portal opened up to reveal Rodin dressed up in his Santa attire, who gave a thumbs up to Cereza and Jeanne, who then went to get ready for bed. The next morning, Violetta got up early due to her excitement, waking both of her parents up before they headed to the living room to see the tree with lights and gifts around it, which made Violetta jump for joy as she rushed over and said; “Santa did come! He knew I was a good girl this year!” “See, dear? I told you that he would come, and I made a promise that he would. Would I ever make a promise that never came through?” Cereza said as she and Jeanne walked over to the tree, and then all three embraced for a hug, with Cereza adding; “Merry Christmas, my dear, sweet child.”

**Author's Note:**

> I know I haven’t written much, but I wanted to make this as one little thing to send off not only this year, but this decade and a little something for one of my favorite new fandoms as well. I’ll definitely try to write more in the new year and decade, so stay tuned!


End file.
